1. Field
This invention relates to exercise treadmills, and in particular to treadmills having a frame with a rear roller assembly and an endless belt.
2. State of the Art
Typical treadmills include a continuous or endless belt trained about a pair of rollers. The belt has an upper stretch which extends over a tread base which supports a user thereon. The base is secured to a frame which generally consists of a box frame formed of two longitudinal members and two cross-members or braces secured to the longitudinal members proximate the front end and the rear end of the machine. The rollers are attached to and between the longitudinal frame members. A front roller may be driven by a motor. Typically, the user may change the speed of the continuous belt to increase the rate at which the exerciser must walk or run in order to maintain relative position on the treadmill. Typical treadmills as above described are relatively expensive to manufacture. The frame is made of durable material with the cross-members welded thereto. A less expensive but equally durable structure is desirable.